Crystal Tears
by nettograf
Summary: Usagi finds out EXACTLY where her brother is-but she doesn't believe it's him. /"... if she shuns me..." Quatre's trance like eyes started to tear. "THEN I'LL SUICIDE!"/ Uncertain of the pairing Status:Chapter 2 up
1. Prologue: The Day of Mourn

"Wakarimasen... Then... I'll resign from being Sailor Moon... Here..." Usagi said softly. She opened her broach, taking out the Ginzuishou, and placed her Sailor Moon items softly on the temple's table. Looking mournfully at her court the only one not there was Pluto, holding the Ginzuishou softly in her hand, turned around to keep them from seeing her tears.   
  
"Ja ne... forever..." then she ran.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~*Crystal Tears*~  
By Spiritz  
A Sailor Moon and Gundamn Wing Crossover  
Disclaimer: Dun own Sm or Gw  
Japanese: Wakarimasen: I understand. Ja ne: Good Bye Onii-chan: brother Iie: no Gomen: sorry Hime-sama: princess  
"speaking" /thinking/ _yelling_ [author's notes] - different scene - *action while speaking[yawn, sigh, glare]*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue: The Day of Mourn  
  
Usagi ran away from the temple, tears pouring down her face. Bitter cold snow biting at her face and turning her tears to ice. /I shouldn't have agreed. She tore me from my family and this is what fate leads me to. Onii-chan.../ Continuing to run, she stopped in front of a large mansion, tears pouring even more freely, letting a whimper escape from her lips, she ran the other way, back to her... home.   
  
She ran swiftly and graceful, she'd been this way since she turned 17. More mature, under request of her court. She ran speedily up the stairs and slammed the door shut, running into her room, tears continuing to pour, she roughly took out a white duffel bag and went to her closet, throwing all of her white, black, blue, any color but pink clothes into the air, vanishing them into her pocket. She did the same with her essentials and important things, shoving a few of her favorite items into her backpack she almost cleared out everything she wanted in her room until she came across the star locket, with shaking hands, she grasped the locket in her hand, held it to her heart, and sank to the floor, head against her desk and cried painful sobs, shaking her head against the polished wood, muttering.  
  
An hour later, she stopped crying and rushed downstairs and put some food into her duffel bag, rushing back upstairs, she went to take a shower. After 1/2 an hour of staring at the blank white wall, she got out and looked in the mirror. /Iie... iie... IIE!!!!!!!/ more tears streamed past her already pale face and she took a knife from the cabinet, holding her dripping wet hair together, she bit her lip hard and brought the knife down, quick and hard, watching in half relief/half horror as 3 feet of golden hair drifted to the floor, leaving her hair a little about waist length. [she's about 4 feet i think and her hair is to her ankles so *shrugs*] She quickly dried and dressed herself in a warm white sweater and white pants and sneakers. Looking outside to see the pureness of the snow, her eyes softened, remembering child-hood memories of her real, dead family. They probably were dead anyway, she turned her head from the window as tears, once again, began to fall. She looked at the Ginzuishou, shock etching itself on her face to see it had turned into a different shape... a crystal teardrop.  
  
Wishing herself to the Gates of Time, she opened her eyes to a weary looking and sad senshi of time. Standing slumped but tall, slightly leaning on her staff as if she had the most tiring days of her life. Garnet red eyes half closed and slightly puffy, a weak hold on her staff and barely standing. She had tried her best to prevent this from happening.   
  
"Gomen, hime-sama... I tried... I really tried... But I couldn't... Forgive me..." She said silently, shaking her head and slumping to the floor. Usagi closed her eyes tight as a tear slipped through and hugged the senshi of time. Muttering that it was okay, that everything will be fine. After a while, their tears subsided and Pluto still on her knees, patted Usagi on the head as a mother would her daughter. Sliding her hand to her face, she said the few words Usagi wanted to hear.   
  
"Hime-sama... you're brother is alive... and you can go back home." she said, head bowed to her floor. Usagi smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes.   
  
"Onii-chan... he's... alive?" she asked, slight happiness filled her at Pluto's nod.   
  
"Puu... come with me... you don't have to guard this place. It's only for this dimension... !"'[i knoe her having a bro blahblahblah is old *shrug* bear w/ me!] Pluto shook her head sadly, wiping her face of her tears, she stood up, bringing Usagi with her.   
  
"Iie... I can't... Don't worry.. I'll visit you every so often.... ok?" Pluto said softly, hugging Usagi, feeling her nodd. She sniffed a bit, and chanted ancient Plutonian and a portal opened in front of Usagi, looking into it, you could see a wide meadow of green grass.  
  
"You remember your training and your dreams of what happens in this time... ne?" Pluto said softly. Usagi nodded, staring longingly at the meadow.   
  
"Be careful hime-sama, this time is much more dangerous then our time... And... your father died a while ago. Peace has been reached... but as you know... peace doesn't last forever. I shall erase the memory of you from everyone you met but the senshi, my magic currently does not work on them." Pluto said, giving Usagi a little shove towards the portal. Usagi nodded, and hugged Pluto, turning back to her home, she grabbed her bag, and jumped.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
so! how do you like it so far? yep... a lotta tears and angstiness in this chapter... R&R i'll be out with Chapter 1 shortly. 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Peacecraft Aca...

Landing roughly on her behind she winced in pain, grumbling about not amusing portals and swore that she heard the guardian of time chuckle. She stood up and felt a wave of nostalgicness come over her, bright green meadow, purplish blue sky, trees and mountains at one end, the city on the other, hightech technology and people walking, happily chatting all around her, feeling a wave of pain as she saw a group of girls gawk at men, but she quickly brushed it aside, taking in a deep breath of air, she spun around to look at everything else.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~*Crystal Tears*~  
By Spiritz  
A Sailor Moon and Gundamn Wing Crossover  
Disclaimer: dun own nethin im not spposed ta own  
Japanese: onii-chan-brother kirei-pretty eto-umm hajimemashit-nice to meet you minna-everyone nani-what gomen-sorry daijobu desu ka-are you ok  
"Speaking" /thinking/ _yelling_ [author's notes] - different scene - *action while speaking [yawn, sigh, glare]*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter one: Welcome to the Peacecraft Academy! Enjoy your stay!   
  
Usagi giggled slightly and frowned when she remember she had to find her brother, and find a place to stay. /Hmmm... Well I don't wanna look suspicious.... I mind as well go to school... eto... lessee... Onii-chan went to the... Peacecraft Academy! Eto.... it was this way... no... wait... ah hah! This is the restaurant they went to... so if I follow their trail from my memory.../  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi was stanging in front of the Peacecraft Academy. /Kirei... it's even more beautiful then what I see in my dreams.../ she giggled and signed up for school, getting a single-person dorm. [bwaha... thought i was gonna give away who she liked or something or put her in the room with one of them, did u?] She smiled as she entered her dorm, the walls were painted white and there was new furniture set inside. In front of her was a living room, indigo rug, mahagony coffee table and comfy white couch, at the close corner of the room was a tv, vcr, and dvd player. At the other corner was a desk with a stereo on it. Behind the living room was the kitchen, a table and few chairs, and behind that was a marble counter, separating it from the cooking place and behind that was a balcony. On her right was a hallway leading to a room and bathroom. She went into her room and started to unpack, all the furnature was white, bed, desk, walls, and extra door that also led to the bathroom. Usagi smiled slightly and headed out the door, going to find some traces of her brother. She bumped into a blond on her way and they both said sorry quickly, the blond was blushing a bit. Usagi felt he was a bit... familiar. /oh well... on my way to find onii-chan. Quatre-onii-chan./ [u DID see that coming right?]  
  
She was walking for a while, looking at some newspapers and buying a laptop, heading for a small cafe and started to hack into files to find her brother. She almost choked on her coke when she looked at what she found.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner Student ID 2468532 School Peacecraft Academy"  
  
Someone over her read. She yelped and turned around to see a big, burly man. She was about to grab her backpack and swing at her, but he grabbed her arm in a tight twist, covering her mouth, he brought her to an alleyway.   
  
"Listen here, girly, if you give me what I want, I'll tell you where short and scrawny is." he smirked as she stopped struggling, then narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Watcha want first." /maa... I'm so glad I trained with Saotome-sensei, but his vocabulary is brushing off me.../ Usagi thought with a slight smirk.  
  
The man grinned and shoved her against the wall, trying to kiss her, but ended up kissing a fist and flying back 20 yrds. She huffed about perverted old geisers and took out a wet tissure, wiping the saliva from her fist, stomping back into the cafe, she took her laptop and headed around to buy some new clothes, after she did that, she dropped them off at her dorm and went to apply for several things-swim club, gym-club and found a job as a waitress at a restaurant near the one she just went to-starting her work after classes tomorrow. She headed back to her dorm, tired. A drousy thought floatef across her head. /Nii-chan goes to this school... but nii-chan is a gundamn pilot... so if I ask Relena-san, I might get in trouble and they might get suspicious of me... well... I'll try to hack into the school files... tomorrow./ she said and she stumbled into her room and quickly fell asleep.  
  
-morning-  
Usagi had woken up a while aago to train like her sensei from the other dimension told her to everyday-and they wondered why she was late too... She started to cook some eggs and toast-one of the few things she could make that were edible. After eating, she changed into the new uniform, urgently requested by the other female students of the school. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt and sweater over it, and pelated shoes. She, shoved everything she needed into her space pocket and grabbed her laptop and bookbag and headed to her first class: Disscussion of Peace and War. She frowned a bit and bit back tears, remembering her "friends".  
  
"Class, today, we have a new student, Usagi... Tsuki. [she didnt wanna raise suspicion]" Relena introduced.   
  
"Hajimemashite, minna-san."Usagi bowed to her class. Many boys were eyeing her lustily and 5 in the back ignored her-besides one with a braid who was eyeing her appreiatetively and a blond one who smiled his welcome. /Oh... that was the boy who I ran into yesterday.../ She thought with recognition.  
  
"Tsuki-san, please take a seat in the 3rd row, 5th seat." Relena said. Usagi nodded and took the seat between a dull blond haired girl[Dorothy Catalania-dunno how to spell her name] and a blue haired girl who had short hair[not Noin or Hilde]. /Amy..../  
  
-Flashback-  
Amy looked at her in sad disgust and turned away as the others yelled at her. She looked to Amy for help again, but Amy had her head bowed, silent tears falling, although she thought what they said was right.  
-End Flashback-  
  
Usagi sighed and opened her laptop, searching for more specific things like a description-she really didn't want to hack into school files... yet.  
  
"Tsuki-san, what are you're thoughts on pacifism?" Relena asked nicely.   
  
"Eto.. well... I really which Pacifism is accomplishable... and it can be... but for only a short time... peace never lasts... and somethings there are no other ways of taking care of... like war... had we been pacifists, our enemies could secretely build weapons and come back 10 times and we'd be defenseless... I really wish we didn't have to fight, but sometimes, that's the only answer." Usagi stated with wisdom. Relena smiled and nodded.   
  
"Hai. What Tsuki-san said was true. But that short period of time of Pacifism would be great if we could reach it... and the preventors can detect if they make anything suspicious. And as Tsuki-san said, peace never lasts... but we can always have hope." Relena said. Some delegates scribbled down notes and some listened intently. Usagi went back to looking for files on her brother. /Light blue eyes, platinum blond hair, very kind... that doesn't help me... I need more information... student ID 2468532.... I guess I'll have to hack into school files.../ As she finished that thought, the bell rang and she headed out of class.   
  
"Hey babe!" Duo shouted. Usagi's eye twitched... /NANI?!/ she spun around and decked him in the face. The 4 people behind him starting showed signs of laughing, but none dead. Duo sad on the floor, cross-legged and rubbing his nose, in a nasal tone he said-  
  
"You have quite a punch there babe... but WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" he cried. The slight laughing rose up a few notched behind him.   
  
"Gomen! I er... I'm not used to being called.... babe. Daijobu desu ka?" She asked half amused, half worried. Duo nodded slightly, and smirked under his hand.   
  
"If you kiss my booboo I'll be just fine. Here.*points to cheek*" Duo said confidently. Five seconds later, he oculd be seen flying in the hallway.  
  
"_HENTAI!_" Usagi huffed and stomped off before any of the remaining 4 could say a word.   
  
Zooming in on Duo, you could see his eyes swirling about.  
  
The rest of the morning was quite uneventful because she had no classes with "That hentai" as she dubbed him, although she had several classes with his friends, they rarely spoke, besides that one time, Wufei as he introduced, congradulated her for putting the "braided-baka" in his place and saying that she was pretty good for only an onna. That earned him to be smacked down through the wood of the table by her seriously heavy chemistry book. Then... lunch came.   
  
Usagi sighed and leaned back against a tree she had spotted, and unsure if the trees were "claimed" she decided to take a tree branch. It had a great view of the garden on the other side. She ignored everyone around her and groups because they reminded her too much of her friends.   
  
"Puu..." she whispered, before turning to her lunch. Opening her self-made bento, she dug into her food, and put thes till useful box into her subspace pocket and sipped on her drink, admiring the view when she felt an added weight on the branch. She turned to see one of the boys with "that hentai" that had a uni-bang and green eyes. Her turned to her and his eyes looked half surprised to see her up this high and looking at his favorite spot in the school. The gardens.   
  
"Ah... gomen.... I didn't know people claimed branches too*chuckles nervously*... I'll leave." She said as she jumped down and landed on her feet. Trowa looked surprised to see she hadn't died from that jump. His eyes narrowed... someone with that skill.... he had to watch out for her. He deicded he'd tell the others about it after lunch, at the moment, Heero was typing on his laptop-despite the peace, Duo was running, Wufei was chasing, and Quatre was sighing.   
  
The rest of the day went by slightly uneventful, Usagi beating Dorothy in fencing and let alone for the rest of the day.   
  
Usagi sighed and went home, did her homework quickly and dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, running to her workplace, laptop in hand. Getting to "La Moonlight"[means the moonlight] She was told to change into a knee-length white skirt and white shirt, with apron and notepad/menu's included. She quickly began her 3 hour shift. She took her first order, to see "that hentai", "the chauvinist baka", and "the scary mime" with the other two with Relena and Dorothy, discussing something, she had put her hair into a bun and hoped they wouldn't recognize her-well... let's just say she failed.   
  
"Welcome to La Moonlight. Call for me when you've decided what you want." she said, bowing, she walked away after handing them their menus. She continued to do the same to a few other tables and took a few orders when they called her.   
  
"Hmm... I'd like... #37 to #48. Q-man wants a 38, Hee-man wants a 47, Wu-man"  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"Wants a 87, Relena wants a 63, and Dorothy wants a 96." Duo smirked.  
  
"Hai. Please relax and wait a while to get your orders."Usagi said, thinking they didn't recognize her.   
  
"Ok, TSUKI-SAN!" Duo waved happily as Usagi's face grew a bright red as she stomped off with their order. Wufei and Trowa smirked, ,Quatre shook his head while the two girls giggled.   
  
After a while, Usagi was walking their way many times, holding dishes of food and setting them down on the table, and half way through their meal, she was let off from work. Grumbling about annoying school-mates she changed back into her blue shirt and black pants, letting her hair down, she started to walk out the front door.   
  
"Matte!!!"   
  
Usagi groaned and turned around to see Relena slightly jogging up to her.   
  
"We were about to go to the park and play some sports, would you like to come?" Relena asked. Heero glared at her and Duo walked up to her, casually slinging his arm over her shoulder and smirked when she glared.   
  
"Course she will, I saw her beat the crap outta the guys in basketball in Phys. Ed. Right, Usa-chan?" Duo smirked at the petit blond. She mumbled about insolent jerks and cursed him in 4 languages that the 7 knew, and 10 they didn't, this, causing almost everyone there to blush-especially Quatre. Then slowly nodded, she really wanted to know where the nearest park was-so she could label it her favorite hangout-besides the garden. Duo grinned and Relena smiled as they talked/walked to the park.   
  
When they got there, Duo took out a basketball from his duffel bag and they played for a while, Relena, Dorothy, and Usagi on one team, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei on the other, after playing several other sports, Usagi went to sit by a tree and continued to research on her brother. Unfortuneately... Heero happened to see everything she was looking at and pointed his gun at her.   
  
"Who are, why are you looking up information on Quatre, and why are you here?" Heero said. Usagi's eyes widened and they all turned to her, before she realized they were ready to stop his gun, calming down.  
  
"My real name is Usagi Winner... and I'm looking for my onii-chan, Quatre-onii-chan..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
read the top!!! japanese translations are there if u dun understand it! neways, ya like this chapter? R&R and once I get 3-10 reviews, I'll post up/finish and post chapter 2 up! ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2:"Iie-I refuse to believe!!!"-A...

Quatre's mouth fell open in shock. Relena and Dorothy's eyes went wide, Duo blinked, Trowa remained calm, and the other two glared.   
  
"U-Usagi? S-Serenity Usagi?!" Quatre asked, uncertain.   
  
"Nani? How did you know? Do you know where my nii-chan is? Can you take me to him?" Usagi asked as if she was a child asking for candy-suddenly not aware of the gun pointed at her. Everyone looked at her as if she was insane, forgetting that they didn't introduce Quatre to her yet.   
  
"I-Imouto-chan[little sister]..." Quatre stammered. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
"Iie... Puu told me you were a gundam pilot... my nii-chan would never be one to kill!!!" Usagi screamed, running away.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~*Crystal Tears*~  
By Spiritz  
A Sailor Moon and Gundamn Wing Crossover  
Disclaimer: dun own nethin im not spposed ta own  
Japanese: onii-chan-brother kirei-pretty eto-umm hajimemashit-nice to meet you minna-everyone nani-what gomen-sorry daijobu desu ka-are you ok  
"Speaking" /thinking/ _yelling_ [author's notes] - different scene - *action while speaking [yawn, sigh, glare]*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: "Iie-I refuse to believe!!!"-Acknowledgement  
  
Quatre fell to his knees, his head bowed down low, shaking his head as silent tears flowed down his face. /She won't acknowledge me... no... I thought she was dead... but she's alive... and she doesn't-won't acknowledge me!!! I-I'm a killer.... of course she wouldn't... Imout-chan... Why... I-... I did it for peace! ... for ... peace... I didn't want to... I didn't want to... I... I'll prove to you, and I'll prove it to you now... Watashi wa Quatre Raberba Winner[I am Quatre Raberba Winner]... and... you're my twin... we've been best friends since we were born... Why won't you-my promise...   
[Quatre's point of view from now on-this is what he hears]  
- Flashback-  
"Onii-chan?"[brother]  
*a tear slides down his cheek*[*_____* this is the wats happening in the present]  
"Hai?"[yes]  
*I broke our promise...*  
"Can you promise me... to never kill someone... no matter how bad they are?"  
*I...*  
"Ok... why did you want me to promise you?"  
*I broke...*  
"Because mommy said people who murder are bad people... Pinky swear!"  
*I broke it!*  
"Ok! I promise if you promise Sere-chan!"  
*How could I forget?!*  
"*giggles* OK! I promise!... Tag you're it!!!"  
- End Flashback -  
  
Quatre gasped and started to cough. /I broke our promise..../ With that last thought, he fainted.  
  
"Quatre!!!"   
"Quatre!"  
"..."  
"!"  
"!!!"  
"Q-man!"  
  
"BEEEEEEEEP"  
  
"He's ok, just fainted from lack of rest. It seems that he had a shock."   
  
"Tsuki-sa-no... Winner-san was cruel... It pains him to know he has to kill... what she said was just a smack..."  
  
"This might have been about their past..."  
  
"... He's right. Winner-san doesn't seem like someone who would deliberately hurt someone... She was helping a little boy who sprained his ankle when everyone else passed him..."  
  
- Flashback -  
"Nii-chan!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stay alive nii-chan! Forget about me! *screams in agony*"  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
- End Flashback -  
[end of his hearing POV]  
  
Quatre wakes up sweating and everyone looks at him in surprise.   
  
"Hey Q-man!!! You ok?"   
  
"Why did she run away?" Relena asked.Quatre wearily turned to her, eyes red and puffy, then turned to look in front of him-at the wall-in a trance.   
  
"When we were small.... the day before she was kidnapped... She told me to make a promise... to never kill... never shed blood... or murder... so I promised... 4 years later.... and 4 years later... I chose to become a gundam pilot... as if her promise didn't mean anything to me... I promised her... and I broke our promise... Iie... I'm not going to leave it like this... I'll make her acknowledge me as her brother... She's my first and best friend... my twin... my Imouto-chan... Iie... if she shuns me... she... the purest person in the world... if she shuns me..." Quatre's trance like eyes started to tear.  
  
"THEN I"LL SUICIDE!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
i know... its a bit OOC.... but its a good chapter ^_^;;;; i liked it... yes... very angsty.... makes you want to cry... but it shows determination... well... i hope you enjoyed... 5-10 reviews for the next chapter... baibai! 


End file.
